


Basta

by Helena_Dax



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/pseuds/Helena_Dax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de escuchar el nuevo trato del FBI, Mozzie cree que ha llegado el momento de que Neal diga basta. Para su sorpresa, Neal piensa lo mismo.</p><p>¡SPOILERS SEXTA TEMPORADA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene en cuenta la información que ha salido sobre la sexta temporada, incluidas las dos promos. La banda de los Panteras Rosa existen; la policía los considera los mejores atracadores del mundo.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Jeff Eastin y a USA network.

**Basta**

-Tenemos que hablar.

Recostado en una tumbona de la terraza de June, Neal lo mira y hace una mueca.

-¿Vas a romper conmigo, Moz?

Pero Mozzie no está para bromas. Conoce a Neal desde hace más de diez años, lo considera su mejor amigo, su hermano y está harto de ver cómo le destrozan la vida y le manipulan. ¿Y ese nuevo trato que le ha ofrecido el FBI? No es más que una trampa, un asesinato encubierto. 

Es hora de decir basta. 

-Esto es serio, Neal.

Neal alza las cejas especulativamente, pero se sirve una copa de vino y se dispone a escucharlo. Mozzie lo observa con atención antes de empezar a hablar, se asegura de que Neal no está demasiado afectado por su reciente secuestro. Pero está bien. Dice mucho sobre su vida que un secuestro ya no sea un suceso traumático. Y lo que dice es tan trágico que a veces Mozzie se pregunta si la historia de Neal no estará siendo escrita por Sófocles.

-Enfrentarse a los Panteras Rosa es una locura, es suicida –continúa-. Y el FBI ya te ha ofrecido antes la libertad. ¿Qué te hace pensar que van a cumplir su palabra esta vez?

Está mentalizado para oírle defender a los Trajeados, o al menos a Peter, alguna de esas cosas absurdas que Neal lleva diciendo desde que le pegó fuerte el síndrome de Estocolmo. No importa, tiene todo un discurso preparado para abrirle los ojos. Está especialmente orgulloso de cómo ha estirado la metáfora de la rana y el escorpión para luego darle un giro inesperado y revelar en el último momento que con el escorpión se refiere a los hombres del Gobierno.

-¿Quién dice que eso es lo único que quiero?

Mozzie parpadea, confuso por su respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Neal sonríe un poco aunque no es una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Cómo podría seguir creyendo al FBI?

-¿Y Peter? –pregunta, porque aquello es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. 

Para sorpresa de Mozzie, la expresión de Neal se vuelve algo más sombría, más dura.

-Peter piensa que estará mejor sin mí. Y yo también pienso que estaré mejor sin él. 

No es la primera vez que Neal se enfada con el Trajeado –o viceversa- y Mozzie los ha visto volver de situaciones más complicadas. Pero esta vez suena más convincente que nunca. Suena definitivo. Por lo visto la herida que abrió la reacción del Trajeado cuando supo lo de la confesión falsa no ha llegado a cicatrizar.

(Aún recuerda la llamada de Neal, su mensaje breve. _“Peter lo sabe, prepárate para irte del país a mi señal_ ”. Mozzie pasó la noche en vela, listo para huir en coche hacia Canadá, maldiciendo a Peter Burke y maldiciendo también a Neal por estar dispuesto a entregarse).

-Creía que lo habíais solucionado –dice a pesar de todo, porque es desconfiado y necesita entender mejor por qué Neal por fin ha dado ese paso después de tanto tiempo-. Parecíais estar bien. Antes de tu secuestro aún estabas defendiéndolo, diciendo que no era culpa suya que el FBI quisiera esclavizarte.

-Bueno, no lo es –dice Neal, en tono razonable. Lleva el juego limpio integrado en su ADN, piensa Mozzie, un poco exasperado. Sin embargo, luego Neal le da un trago a su copa de vino y parece sumirse en pensamientos más desagradables-. Pero no hemos solucionado nada. Una palabra suya todavía puede mandarme de vuelta a la cárcel. Y necesitaba su recomendación para pedir mi libertad. No me conviene tener a Peter en mi contra, eso es todo.

Escucharlo hablar del Trajeado como si fuera uno de sus objetivos, una víctima a la que estafar, sabe más a derrota de lo que Mozzie habría imaginado. Puede que nunca haya aprobado del todo la amistad contra natura entre Neal y Peter, pero nunca quiso que volvieran a romperle el corazón a Neal y lamenta que le haya pasado una vez más. Trató de advertirle, cuando vio lo mucho que se estaba encariñando con los Burke; por desgracia, hay ocasiones en las que uno sólo puede dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y estar ahí luego para recoger los pedazos.

-Lo siento –dice sin mentir; en esto habría preferido no tener razón.

-Una parte de mí siempre los querrá a los dos. Tuvimos buenos momentos y si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas… Pero no soy tan estúpido como para seguir pensando que les importo tanto como ellos me importan a mí. Elizabeth ni siquiera me llamó cuando Peter se enteró de todo. Lo hice porque ella me lo pidió y luego no fue capaz ni de llamarme para ver cómo estaba o para tranquilizarme. Y Peter… Peter se arrepiente de haber trabajado conmigo, oí cómo se lo decía a Jones mientras trabajábamos en el código con Hagen. Y sé que creyó que me merecía lo de Rebecca, se lo podía ver en la cara. –Menea la cabeza-. Esto se ha acabado, Mozzie. Se ha acabado.

Mozzie imaginaba lo de Elizabeth porque en su momento prestó atención a lo que Neal no decía, pero le duele escucharlo en voz alta, esperaba más de ella. Sin embargo, como Elizabeth siempre le ha caído mejor que Peter, es con él con quien más se enfada. Ignoraba las cosas que le ha contado Neal y tiene ganas de llamar al Trajeado y preguntarle en qué está pensando. Pero en realidad conoce la respuesta. Peter piensa en las seis semanas en la cárcel. Y en vez de culpar a su precioso sistema, está culpando a Neal. Es más fácil, más humano y en su opinión, una mediocridad.

-Entendido… -En lo que a él respecta, esa amistad malograda puede pasar definitivamente a la lista de las Cosas De Las Que No Hablaremos Jamás. Hay que pensar en el futuro-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Neal mira a su alrededor y Mozzie comprende que ya se está despidiendo del ático que ha sido su hogar durante lo que parece toda una vida. La verdad es que él también lo echará de menos. Y a June y al pequeño Theo. Incluso a Elizabeth, un poco. Pero él no es como Neal, sabe protegerse el corazón. Y además, si hacen las cosas bien, June podría visitarlos, una vez las cosas se calmen.

-Voy a ser libre, diga lo que diga el FBI. Y sería un idiota si estuviera infiltrado entre los Panteras Rosa y no pudiera averiguar dónde guardan su botín.

Mozzie da un respingo y clava los ojos en él. Pero Neal no se ríe. Lo ha dicho en serio… Mozzie se llena la copa de vino y se la bebe entera de una sola vez.

-¿Planeas robarle a los Panteras Rosa? –Su voz suena un poco ahogada y no es para menos.

-Y al FBI –dice como si nada, levantando su propia copa antes de darle un trago-. ¿Me ayudarás?

Los Panteras Rosa… Se marea sólo de imaginárselo. Infiltrarse en el grupo para echarlo abajo con la ayuda del FBI ya le parecía peligroso, lo que Neal está sugiriendo es mil veces más arriesgado. Y aun así… Es épico, legendario. Si lo consiguen, entrarán en el panteón, con Bonnie y Clyde, D. B. Cooper, Frank Abagnale. Ni siquiera importará que Neal haya sido un chivato del FBI durante los últimos años. Probablemente pensarán que ya estaban planeando el Gran Golpe desde el principio.

Neal ha notado su viaje desde el espanto al entusiasmo y sus ojos azules tienen ese brillo que Mozzie conoce tan bien. Es el Neal del doble o nada. Es el Neal tocado por el mismísimo Hermes.

-¿Alguna vez no te he ayudado?

Él le sonríe y esta vez sí es una sonrisa como es debido.

-Nunca. Nunca me has fallado, Moz.

Hay mucho más escondido en esas palabras y Mozzie lo comprende todo; siempre se le han dado bien los códigos. Pero si siguen por ese camino podrían acabar abrazándose y lloriqueando y salir a la calle en paños menores sería menos embarazoso.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer por mi amigo es simplemente ser su amigo –dice, llenándose de nuevo la copa, pero sólo hasta la mitad.

-Thoreau.

Mozzie asiente, recordando al chaval rebosante de talento que apareció en su vida y se convirtió en su familia. Recordando submarinos nazis, tesoros incalculables, redes secretas de espías, islas tropicales, fugas imposibles, claves masónicas. Podría morir mañana o vivir mil años y jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo conocido. Mozzie levanta su copa.

-Pasemos a la Historia, _mon frère._

Fin


End file.
